The Surprise
by AngelEddison
Summary: Samantha gets the birthday surprise from Jack and the team.


Another year has passed. It is amazing how fast it goes by, this year in particular. So much has happened. Van Doran transferred to the Boston office, and Jack was promoted to her position, as head of the department. Vivian in turn, was promoted to Jack's position as Supervising Agent of Missing Persons. It was a big change for everyone, but everyone seemed to agree with it, and the transition was a smooth one.

Samantha and Jack certainly liked the change, once they got used to it. They didn't see each other as much in the office, but it drew them closer together outside the FBI walls. Jack was no longer married, hadn't been for some time now. And now, he wasn't her boss either. OPR tends to frown on supervisor-junior agent relations, but that was in the past now. OPR didn't really have to worry about any inappropriate relations between Samantha and Vivian, so all was good with them. Immediately after his promotion, they began spending more and more time together in the evenings and on days off. They became very close friends at first, but old feelings don't die, they just fade. Surely enough, those faded feelings were sparked to the surface and one thing led to the other…They have been back together for about 8 months now. Everyone knew about it and everyone was happy for them. After all, none of them had ever seen either of them happy before, at least not truly happy. But, when they were together, they were like two completely different people, each bringing a new and much needed energy to their often devastating job.

The entire team, it seemed, was love struck. Danny and Elena were totally smitten over each other. Each of them releasing a huge smile when the other would enter the room. Vivian was in love with her new position, finally getting her well-deserved promotion. Plus, Marcus had finally gotten his ten year. Both of them were loving their lives and loving each other even more. Even Martin found himself a nice girl, Tracey Donnelly. He actually met her during a case, trying to find her sister a few months back. Everyone was happy and happy for one another. The entire group would often go out together after work, and have date nights at someone's apartment, watching movies or playing board games. It was fun and everyone enjoyed it.

Today was even better. Their missing person had been found alive and well. In fact, he hadn't really gone missing, so much as took off for Vegas to elope. It was a nice, happy ending. After work, the group decided to go out for drinks across the street to celebrate, everyone except Jack. He had told Samantha that he had to finish up all of the paperwork for a case, but told her to meet him back at the office before she left and that they would do something after. She had agreed, knowing that his position as head of the unit meant more work. Vivian had called Marcus to have him meet her there. Reggie was going over a friend's house for the night. Martin called Tracey, she would meet him also. The group left together, heading for the bar, Danny and Elena walking hand in hand. Samantha gave Jack a small kiss before leaving with the crowd. After about two hours of drinks and laughs, they started to disperse, each having an excuse as to why they had to leave. Samantha didn't think too much of it, after all she was excited to see Jack. She walked across the busy New York traffic back over to her second home, FBI Headquarters. She had been expecting to meet him upstairs, most likely finding him buried in papers behind his messy desk, but shocked, she found him waiting in the lobby for her, right by the doors. She walked in slowly, smiling at the sight of her beau.

"I thought you were catching up on paperwork?" She asked, wondering why he was downstairs.

"I was. I just finished." He said with a guilty smile.

"Oh yeah?" She exclaims, leaning in to give him a warm kiss.

"Can I make you supper?" He asks.

"You? Cook? Jack come on, let's get serious here."

"Hey! I've been practicing. Really, I've gotten better."

He makes a slightly humiliated smile towards her, knowing that his cooking is undeniably not something to write home about.

"Alright, fine. But if I get sick, you're going to have to authorize extra sick time for me!" She replied, laughing.

"Yeah, the joys of being the boss, I guess." He gives a strong hug, holding her close.

They slowly turn away from each other, with their arms still wrapped around the other's welcoming body and they walk out of the front door of the building. Standing on busy New York side walk, Jack hails for a cab. After several attempts, he is finally successful. The cabbie pulls to the side, the get in and it drives away.

After what seemed a perfect ride, despite the horror of a cab ride in New York, they finally arrived at Jack's apartment building. Jack was the first to exit the cab, reaching out his hand to Samantha, to escort her.

"Why thank you."

"Anything for a pretty lady."

They walk through the front door of the building, being held open by a doorman. They step inside the elevator and Jack presses the button for his floor. Samantha quickly hugs him, holding him tight. He kisses the top of her head, and then she looks up at him.

"So what are you making me?!?"

"What?" He said with a slightly confused tone.

"For supper. You said you were going to make me supper, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Umm.. It's a surprise."

She starts to get a little nervous, wondering what he was up to. The rest of the ride in the elevator drove her insane, the anticipation of knowing what he was hiding. At last, the bell rung and the doors slid open revealing a long carpeted corridor, the walls lined with doors, each of them numbered. The walk for a moment, lucky for Samantha, Jack's apartment was one of the closest ones to the elevator. At the door, Jack reaches into his pocket and pulls out his keys. Before opening the door, he paused and stared at her with a peculiar smile. She knew something was going on; she just wasn't completely sure what it was. He turned the key rather slow, building the suspense. The door creaked a little as it opened just enough for Samantha to see the darkened apartment. As the door continued to open, Jack stepped inside and flicked on the lights. People jumped up and appeared out of nowhere.

"Surprise!!! Happy Birthday!!!"

Everyone was there. Martin and Tracey, Vivian and Marcus, Danny and Elena, even Emily and Andrew. Plus, half of the FBI of course. They were all holding up the drinks in toast to Samantha. The entire apartment was filled party decorations- streamers, table cloths, balloons, confetti, the whole works. Samantha froze in shock. She knew he was up to something, but certainly did not think that it was this. She didn't think he even knew when her birthday was, he did long ago, but she had never told him, and wasn't really planning on it either. She just saw her birthday as just another day, only it marks her getting older, to her it was nothing special, mainly because no one had ever really made it special. Except that once, several years ago. Jack had taken her to a romantic weekend get away, he had told Maria that he was going out of town for a case, and took her to Cape Cod in Massachusetts. It was a weekend to remember, a weekend she would never forget. This, this was just a incredible. No one had ever thrown her a surprise party before. She never really had much of a party to begin with. So this, it was simply amazing. She slowly opened her mouth, still in shock placing her hand up to her face.

"Oh...my...God."

Pride is gleaming from Jack's face. He couldn't believe that he had actually pulled it off. But this was just the beginning. He turned to her frozen body and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Sweetheart."

She felt more loved than she ever had before. This whole thing was just unbelievable.

"Jack, you did all of this?"

"Well, with the help of a few people, okay everyone. Do you know how hard it is to keep a secret from a federal agent?"

Everyone lets out a laugh at his remark, being as most of the room is federal agents.

"So you weren't doing paperwork, were you?"

"Well, not exactly."

"You are amazing." Her eyes glimmering a small tear of pure bliss.

"What, you didn't think I would forget your birthday did you?"

"Well, yeah, actually."

Again everyone laughs, all of them knowing how bad Jack's memory of important occasions can be.

"Does this mean that you're not making me supper?"

"Well, yeah. Unfortunately."

"Thank God. That's the best gift ever."

"Hey!"

The whole room laughs again, and then people start to talk amongst themselves, and move around. Samantha gives Jack a loving smile and kisses him.

"I love you; I can't believe you did this."

Jack wraps his arms around her, giving her a great hug, and then gives her a kiss in return.

"And I love you Sweetheart. Now don't just stand here, go, have fun, enjoy your party."

He releases his arms and wails them towards the herd of people.

"Well, where are you going?"

"Don't worry; I just have to go get your present."

Her face is now completely filled with excitement. She thought that this was the gift.

"Presents?!?! I get presents?!?!"

Jack snickers a little at her perception of birthdays. He knows that she never really had much of a birthday. That was why he wanted her to have a special birthday all those years ago.

"I know it's a strange concept to understand, but I assure you it is quite normal to receive gifts on one's birthday. It's a tradition even." He says, sarcastically.

She hits him on his arm, lightly, at his remark.

"Ha…Ha…Ha. Very funny."

"Go, I'll be back."

She looks to him and then to the crowd and smiles as she walks into the party, slowly releasing her hand from Jack's. There are so many people that she doesn't know where to go first. Luckily, Vivian steps out of the crowd and approaches her, arms open. Samantha hugs her close, smiling from ear to ear.

"Happy Birthday Samantha."

"Thank you! You are all so incredible, thank you so much."

"Oh, you deserve it."

Everyone swarms around her, giving her hugs and 'Happy Birthday's.' Jack watches her for a minute, so happy and so in love, before backing into the kitchen, trying not to be seen. Kate and Hanna are waiting for him on the other side of the door. A large cake is resting on top of the counter next to a small, black, velvet jewelry box. He stares at it, reflecting on how his life has changed so much since he met her, but knowing that he wouldn't change a thing because where he is now is the best place he has ever been, happy and so in love. He picks up the box and opens is, getting butterflies in his stomach as he looks at what is nuzzled inside. He is nervous, yes, but more sure than he has been about anything in his life. Kate walks over and hugs him. Hanna is lighting candles that line the perimeter of the cake.

"Okay, Dad, they're all lit." Hanna says, licking a bit of frosting from her finger.

"Alright." He says, smiling at his girls.

"Are you ready Daddy?" Kate asks, with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah Sweetie, I'm ready. Are you two ready? Because you guys know that this is all of us right?"

"Yeah, daddy, we know. I love Samantha." Kate says, assuring her father.

"Yeah, me too Dad, this is going to be great." Hanna says as she walks over to give him a big hug.

Jack wraps his arms around both of them, hugging them tight. He kisses either of heads. Taking a deep breath he releases them.

"Okay girls, let's do this."

They all smile. Kate and Hanna each grab a side of the tray that is holding the cake. Slowly and cautiously they lift it and make for the door. Jack opens it for them and let's them out first. As soon as the door opens to the party, the whole room goes quiet and clears away from Samantha, leaving her standing all by herself in the center of the room. She is surprised to see Kate and Hanna. She didn't know that they were even there. She thought that they were in Chicago this weekend. She is thrilled that they are there, she adores them, she just didn't realize that they would be. They come out carrying the cake with Jack following closely. As they reach her, the girls move off to the side of Samantha, placing the cake on the table. Thinking that the cake is just a simple birthday cake, she moves towards it to blow out the candles. Both Kate and Hanna are smiling anxiously. Jack is now standing behind Samantha. As she approaches the cake, he opens the jewelry box and drops to one knee. She looks at the cake, ready to make her wish when she is frozen in her tracks by the writing on the cake. It reads, 'Samantha Spade, will you marry me?' She's looks at it for a moment before turning around slowly, seeing Jack on one knee holding a diamond ring in his hand. Her eyes immediately fill with tears of joy, her hands shaking a little. Everyone in the room is quiet, watching in great anticipation and excitement. Jack takes his free hand and takes hers. Samantha looks back at the girls, who are standing there excitedly, then turns back to see Jack, his eyes also tearing up.

"Samantha Spade, I love you. You have made my life complete. You have filled a part of me that I never thought could be. From the first moment I saw you, I knew I loved you, and now years later, I finally know what I want. I want you. I want to spend my life with you. We haven't always been perfect, I think anyone here can attest to that, but we're here now. Somehow I always knew we would be. And now, I'm here to ask you, Samantha, Sweetheart, will you marry me?"

Samantha tries to fight back her tears, but couldn't help herself, the tears came pouring down her face. The sight of her tears made Jack tear up even more. Hanna and Kate move forward and stand at each of Jack's sides.

"Will you marry us?" Jack says, referring to the girls.

"Jack. I can't believe all this; I thought the party was the gift. This is by far the best birthday I have ever had. I love you Jack Malone, more than anything, and I love your girls. I love you guys. Jack Malone, I would be honored to marry you."

"Yes?" Jack says, eyes wide, about to lunge up.

"Yes. Yes. Yes."

Jack jumps up excitedly, grabbing her in his arms and giving her the most passionate of kisses. Kate and Hanna jump up and down, so happy that she said yes. Everyone starts cheering for them. Jack and Sam pull apart and drag Kate and Hanna into their hug.

"I love you Jack."

"And I love you Samantha, Happy Birthday."

"We get to be in the wedding right?!?!" Kate said full of excitement.

Jack and Samantha both laugh, Samantha hugs Kate and Hanna close.

"Of course you will be."

They turn to see everyone clapping and smiling.

"Did you all know about this?!?!" Samantha asked the crowd, seeing that none of them looked surprised.

Everyone shakes their heads. When Jack planned the party, he had told everyone of his plan. Samantha turned back to Jack, his face was lit with pure bliss, he was happy and in love with the perfect girl. She placed her hand on the lining of his jaw and gave him a delicate kiss.

"This is the best birthday ever. I love you."

Jack leans in and kisses her softly on her forehead.

"You deserve it. I love you, Sam, forever."

"And longer."

The End.


End file.
